


story of a life time

by lovell_snowM



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovell_snowM/pseuds/lovell_snowM
Kudos: 2





	story of a life time

“Let me tell you a story…..about a boy. He was the first born son of a very famous family. His mother and father expected so much from him. They expected him to take over for them when they retired, they expected him to be a role model for his younger siblings, and they expected him to be the perfect son. And to make them proud he was….for a very long, long time. His parents had an early retirement when he was in his mid twenties. They gave him there company to run it into the next generation, to make it better, to make them proud. And he did…to the best of his abilities. Till he was in his late twenties he worked very hard. He made their company earn twice as much as it did when it was under them” “Were they proud of him?” the man on the bed asked looking at the other with calculating eyes. “For the time being yes….but then they started wondering about him not having a girl friend and started pestering him about meeting a nice girl and settling down. They didn’t know anything about their perfect son’s….preferences. And so they gave him a year…a year to meet the perfect girl and present her to them for permission to marry her. He didn’t have a choice in the matter so he only nodded agreeing with their terms. Three months in this man…there perfect son had to hire three people. A new assistant, a fitness coach and a fashion designer. He was becoming famous and was being featured in media outlets as an eligible bachelor” “What happened then?” the man asked sitting up egger to know what was next in the story “He hired the people he needed. A red head straight out of art college for the personal assistant named clary, A blond stuntman for a fitness coach named Jace and…..” “What about the fashion designer? Did he hire the perfect girl?” the man asked not liking the story being trailed of “He did hire the perfect person for the job but he didn’t hire the perfect girl. He hired an up and coming fashion icon. He hired a man by the name of Magnus bane” “What then?” the raven on the bed was getting impatient “They worked for him and he started getting close to them. What he didn’t know before he hired them was that his three new employees grew up together and were really close friends and without knowing it he was hanging out with them most nights after work. He was modeling for the red head because she said since he wasn’t using his good looks to get himself a girl he should at least lend it to her so she could make a few portraits. The blond was known to over work him but him being in good shape he could go toe to toe to him most the time. Clary and Magnus usually watched them spar. Because Jace was more than proud of his body he was shirtless more often than not. But the other was on the shy side. He had gotten a few tattoos because his body was one of the few things he could control in his life and didn’t like answering questions about them.” “How about his fashion designer? Magnus? Did he and this guy spent time with each other?” the raven asked “At first they didn’t. You see this Magnus was known for his tendency to go through people one after the other. Girl or guy didn’t matter. He called himself a free willing bisexual. And this guy had spent his life trying to deny himself what he wanted so he tried to keep distance between them But Magnus being Magnus wouldn’t allow it. He found ways to get him alone, to give him fleeting touches a few times he had kissed him. He tried to resist but you can only tease and tempt someone for so long before they snap….. So on his 27th birth day there was a party at his family’s manor. He had invited some of his staff including his new friends. This man had tried to stay out of the spot light for the entirety of his life but that night he was under the spot light while he was given two big news. One good one not so much” “What happened?” the raven asked “That’s for another time. I have to go now, visiting time is over” “Will you be back tomorrow?” the raven asked laying back in his bed to let the other put the covers on him “I’ll be back in 6 hours” “Promise?” “Yeah….I promise” the raven fell asleep with a smile after that “You’re back early” the raven said “That’s because you’re up early” “I couldn’t sleep. Can I ask you something?” he asked “Anything” “The story you were telling me yesterday…I feel like I heard it before” the raven said looking at the other confused “Maybe you have” “I knew you wouldn’t give me a straight answer” the raven said looking away “Do you want me to keep telling you the story?” “Yeah” he replied without looking at him “That night, the night of his 27th birthday. His life changed. Half way through the party his parents called him to their study. His mother sat next to him as his father closed the door and then the delivered one of the biggest news of his life” “What was it?” the raven asked turning towards him “You see his parents had invested their retirement funds in some shady business and had lost a lot of money. Not only could they not afford his sister and brother’s tuition fees they couldn’t afford the house they were living in. And so they asked him for something he was sure his parents would never ask. They crossed a line he was sure they would never cross. They asked him to marry a daughter of their family friends. Being in that situation he couldn’t say no to them. He knew he couldn’t cover for everything. Especially if what they said was true and they were that deep in dept. so he forgot the 7 months he had left to find someone and agreed. 20 minutes later they were all down stairs in the party and they announced that he was going to marry a blond girl he had never seen before. He stood there and watched the crowd rejoice till his eyes landed on one of his friends. He saw as his friend’s eyes filled with tears and as he wiped them away harshly. Magnus ran out of the party and without causing attention on his self he followed him out. He found him crying against the hood of his car and without think twice he turned him around and hugged him. He held the crying man in his arms for a long time letting him get a hold of himself. Once he did he pulled away from his hold. ‘How could you?’ Magnus asked ‘I didn’t have a choice’ he tried to justify ‘then let me give you one’ Magnus said and pulled him into the most soul sucking heart fluttering breath stilling kiss of his entire life. Once there lips parted Magnus smiled at him softly ‘Choose me’ he whispered got in his car and left. Not understanding what happened he called Jace and told him what happened the blond was mad at him before he told him what happened with Magnus once he did he was furious ‘His in love with you, you idiot. Now fix this mess or you will lose not one but three people from your life and your staff’ he said and hanged up” “So who did he choose the man who loved him or his family?” the raven asked “He was so lost that he didn’t. He just went with whatever came. Jace, clary and Magnus resigned and blocked his number. He went to their places but not one of them opened the door and so he was left alone at the worst time of his life.” “But it was his fault” the raven said “Maybe but he had his family to take care of so it wasn’t an easy choice. It took 5 months to plan his wedding to the blond who he later came to know as Lydia. Things went downhill in his life. He stopped sleeping, stopped eating and started drinking a lot. 3 weeks before he was to get married he found a way to fix everything but a way that would make him loses everything. He sold the company he worked for his entire life and paid his parents dept and put some money in a trust fund in both his sister and brother names. He then used the rest of the money to start a company of his own from scratch. His parents were not happy with his choice and more that angry when he called his wedding off. But they went livid when he came out as gay.” “Did he get Magnus?” the raven asked “He tried. He did but when he had finally chosen him it was too late. He found out that Magnus was now going to be a father and was waiting to marry the mother of his child when the baby came. With a broken heart he walked away from his life. He was truly alone for the first time in his life after him parents disowned him.” “What happened then?” the raven asked sitting on the edge of the bed “He started working as hard maybe even harder than before to get his company up and running and since he had connections it didn’t take much time. By thirty his knew company was earning him a steady income and he started investing in other businesses. Just when things were going great something terrible happened. His brother got in a car accident and was in comma he couldn’t just walk in and see is brother so he stayed in the far corner asking updates about his brother from nurses That was where he saw Jace and clary after 3 years. They hugged him and asked why he never came looking for them once he called off his wedding and came out. He explained everything and why he walked away from Magnus’s life. With gloomy voices they told him that the kid wasn’t his but that Camille the kid’s mother had run away living the new born with Magnus and that Magnus was a single parent of 2 year old. He went to see Magnus and when he saw him Magnus froze. He just walked in to his house and hugged Magnus. They cried holding onto each other and caught up. Magnus introduced him to his son Raphael, named after his later friend.” “What happened? Did they finally get together?” “No, they became friends. They started spending time with each other. Magnus was always cautious around him but he fell in love with him in the span of a few months. He always found a way to spend time with him. What rocked the boat of their safe friendship was when he asked Magnus to a valentine dinner and after the dinner at his door he kissed him like he had first kissed him three years ago. They slowly started dating. They didn’t become physical for a year and when they were it was awkward at first. They gradually became comfortable with their relationships and when Raphael turned 5 something happened” “What happened?” the raven asked almost falling off the bed “It’s time for your medicine” “Just tell me and I’ll take them” the raven pleaded “I’m not saying a word till you take them” “You’re infuriating” he said and took his pills “Happy?” he asked “Very much so” “Okay go on” the raven said sitting crises crossed “When Raphael turned 5 they threw him a small birth day party. After every one left late at night he was helping magus clean up when he turned and looked at him and just stared ‘What is it? Is something on my face?’ Magnus asked ‘No you’re just…..’ he started got up and went to their bed room to come back and kneel next to him ‘What are you doing?’ Magnus asked surprised ‘I’m getting on my knees so I can ask for your hand in marriage’ he replied with a goofy grin. Before he knew it Magnus tackled him and they fell to the ground kissing. The next morning Raphael found them cuddled naked on the carpet with a small blanket barely covering them.” “Did they get married?” the raven asked his eyes sparkling “They……they planned their wedding to happen in two months and things went perfectly…..till….there was only one groom at the chapel they were supposed to get married at. The hospital called and the remaining groom run out of there and to the hospital like the devil was chasing him. His fiancé woke up a few days later but something wasn’t right” “What happened?” the raven asked “You see his groom couldn’t remember him. He didn’t know who he was” The raven’s eyes went wide and he stood up. He kneeled in front of the other and whipped his tears away. “The groom remembers you mags” he whispered softly and Magnus’s breath hitched and his eyes went wide “A-Alexander?” Magnus called shakily “Yes, I remember Magnus…I remember everything” Alec said tears filling up his eyes. Magnus slid off his chair and kneeled in front of Alec “How?” he asked cupping Alec’s face with both his hands “I don’t know. Everything came rushing back” Alec replied “Kiss me” Magnus asked and Alec did he kissed him like it was their first and last kiss and he swore that he wouldn’t leave Magnus ever again. Twice was enough.


End file.
